Severus and Lily: Always
by johnwaatson
Summary: Severus Snape and Lily Potter fall in love. Takes place during their 4th and 5th years.
1. I Think I Love You

Always.  
>SeverusLily

~JK Rowling owns everything Harry Potter. I'm just a huge fan :3

It was the last day of school at Hogwarts. Lily Evans would be finishing her fourth year, and she couldn't wait to go home for the holidays. But there was still twenty four hours before the Hogwarts Express brought her home.

"Aw, come on Evans, you're such a tease!" yelled the young, handsome James Potter. "Why won't you go on a date with me?"

"Screw off, Potter," muttered Lily as she walked away from the teasing boys. She was always being picked on by James and his friends: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. Thankfully this time, someone was there to help her.

"Hey Potter, I don't think she's into girls, so you might be out of luck!" Severus Snape approached, putting a comforting arm around Lily. The smile never faltered on James' face.

Sirius jumped from his seat under a tree and joined the quarreling boys. "Yea? Well I doubt she likes boys who don't wash their hair either, _Snivellus_."

Severus' frown grew larger, and he turned to walk away. "Come on, Lily." He led her to the other side of the massive field behind the castle, and they found a spot near the abandoned cabin next to the Forbidden Forest.

Severus finally decided to break the tense silence between them. "Are you okay, Lily?"

"Of course, I'm fine," she scoffed. He could immediately see that she was lying, though. She was upset and humiliated, yet again, by that loser Potter. Severus hated to see her so hurt.

"Lily… There is something I've wanted to tell you for a long time now," he began. Wow, was he actually going to tell her how he felt? Did he have the guts to do this?

"Yes, Sev?"

He took a deep breath before he continued. "Ever since the day I met you, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I'd even seen. Since that day, I've loved you. I love you, Lily Evans. I always have, and I always will." As soon as he said it, he regretted it. He bowed his head and turned away from Lily.

Lily had gotten very quiet, staring into space and thinking hard. "I-I don't know what to say, Sev. I… I think I love you, too." She whispered.

Severus gasped, and his heart began to race. Never in a million years did he think he would ever hear her say those words. A smile like Lily had never seen spread across his, which caused her to smile too. He was suddenly hit with a strong urge to lean in and kiss her lips, which he finally gave in to after all these years of holding back. He grabbed her face gently in his hands and brought his lips to hers in a soft, sweet kiss. She kissed back, still smiling, and threw her arms around him.

Hope you like it! (:


	2. Together, In Love

~JK Rowling owns everything Harry Potter. I'm just a huge fan :3

Severus and Lily had been friends since before Hogwarts. They lived close to each other in Spinner's End, so during the summer they spent a lot of time together. School made them drift apart, as well as Severus' admiration of the Dark Arts. None of that matter this summer, though.

Every morning they would nearly inhale their breakfast so to run out the door as fast as possible. They spent every waking second together, doing whatever they felt like doing. Not one inch of their neighborhood went unexplored by the duo, as they walked and talked all day, every day. They would lay in the grass, talking or sitting in silence, holding hands or snuggled up together.

Lily's sister, Petunia, soon became suspicious and began following the couple around. She automatically figured out that the two were "together", and confronted them one afternoon.

They were sitting in the shade next to the river that flowed near Severus' house. Petunia was standing behind a tree on the other side of the river, watching them with jealousy. Finally, she stepped out into view and began to yell. "You stupid prat! Get your hands off my sister!"

Severus and Lily both jumped. She was annoyed by her dumb sister spying on them, but that slipped her mind when she saw how angry Severus looked.  
>Before Lily could stop him, her love pulled out his wand and yelled, "You dim-witted muggle. Screw off before I hex your face off." Petunia gasped and began to run away as fast as she could.<p>

"Sev! How could you say that? She's my sister," Lily gasped, hitting his arm with every syllable. He grabbed her hands before she could hit him again, and looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Would you like me to go apologize?"

She was entranced, staring into his black eyes which now had a playful, apologetic sheen to them. "What… Oh. No. It's okay." She snapped out of her daze and smiled. "She'll get over it."

Snape smiled back at her. "Okay, I hope so. I'm really sorry, Lily."

She shook her head at him. "Oh shut up, you." And she kissed him.

Sorry this is so short! Next chapter should be better.. :D


	3. Snivellus

~JK Rowling owns everything Harry Potter. I'm just a huge fan :3

That summer was without a doubt the best of both of their lives. There was never a dull moment when they were together, which was always. Snape had never been happier in his life than he was with Lily, and until then Lily had never experienced love or happiness like that. In the middle of August, the couple gave themselves to each other. Lily's parents had taken Petunia to the zoo, and Lily and Severus had the house to themselves for the day. Afterwards, Lily hugged Severus and whispered "I love you" in his ear. He said it back, and they laid there enjoying each others' company for a while.

They got their letters from Hogwarts with the supply list for fifth year students. Since her parents were muggles, Lily couldn't ask them to take her, so she went with Severus. They walked around Diagon Alley holding hands, announcing to the world that they were in love. Unfortunately for Severus, they didn't run into Potter and his gang, so he couldn't gloat about stealing Lily's heart.

That night as they lay under the stars snogging, Severus pulled away and broke the kiss. Lily opened her eyes, confused. "What's wrong, Sev?"

He sat there, quiet for a moment. "Are we… official?" he asked hesitantly.

Lily giggled and pulled him closer. "Of course, silly. I love you."

"Are we going to go public when we get back to Hogwarts?" Severus continued.

The smile faded from Lily's face as she thought about it. "I… I don't know, Sev. Do you want to?"

He smiled. "Of course, silly. I love you," he mocked her. That made Lily smile, and she nodded. "Okay. We will." She brought her lips back to his and continued snogging.

Severus was dreading their return to Hogwarts. He knew Lily would be teased and harassed for dating him. Her Gryffindor friends hated him, and he couldn't really blame them. He only prayed that she loved him enough to ignore them and stay with him no matter what.

They didn't talk about school much. They tried to enjoy the rest of their summer as much as possible. When the day did come for them to return to Hogwarts, they went to King's Cross Station together and sat together on the Hogwarts Express. Things were going perfectly until the ride was almost over.

Sirius Black and James Potter were walking by, and Sirius noticed Severus. He opened the door to their compartment and said "Well, well. If it isn't Snivellus and Miss Evans! How lovely to see you, Lily." He winked, making Severus curl his hands into fists and his adrenaline to start flowing. His hand shot for his wand, but James saw and disarmed him before he could jinx Sirius.

"Keep your large nose out of it, Snivellus, or it'll end up in the dirt," Potter laughed. "Oh and hello, Evans." He winked at her just like his best friend had just done.

Severus had enough. He reached down and grabbed his wand from the floor and yelled "_Melofors!_" Jack-o-lantern heads appeared on both James and Sirius, blinding their vision and causing the audience of students to burst into laughter.

James waved his wand and the pumpkins disappeared, revealing his face which was contorted with anger. "I'll get you back for that, Snivellus."

Hope you enjoyed! And just putting this out there, Melofors is actually a real spell. Got it from harry potter wiki C: Thank you for reading!


	4. Mudblood

~JK Rowling owns everything Harry Potter. I'm just a huge fan :3

"Mudblood!" Severus spit, picking himself up from the ground.

It was many months later, and James and Sirius had yet again been picking on both Severus and Lily. Out of anger from being humiliated, Severus snapped and called Lily the most offensive thing he possibly could. Tears filled her brilliant green eyes, and he could almost see her heart breaking. She ran off, stifling a sob with her hand. Severus gave one last dirty look to James and Sirius before running after her.

He caught up to her and touched her arm. "Lily, I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just —"

"Slipped out? It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends ... You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine." She stomped away, not looking back once at the boy she loved.

Severus collapsed, sobbing so hard his body shook. He lost Lily, the love of his life, all because of that stupid Potter boy. He could never forgive James or himself for this. He hoped one day that she could forgive him. He would wait for her forever, and always be there for her. Always.

Ah! I hope you liked the story. Thank you for reading (:


End file.
